marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 180
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Jim Shooter | CoverArtist1 = John Romita Jr. | CoverArtist2 = Dan Green | Writer1_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler1_1 = John Romita Jr. | Inker1_1 = Dan Green | Inker1_2 = Bob Wiacek | Colourist1_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer1_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor1_1 = Louise Jones | Quotation = I suggest gentlemen that you renounce your evil ways. If you do not, I shall learn of it... and be very angry. | Speaker = Storm | StoryTitle1 = Whose Life Is It, Anyway? | Synopsis1 = After months of practice, Charles Xavier has managed to beat the psychosomatic feedback his mental powers had created preventing him from walking in his new body. He decides to enjoy this newly acquired ability to playing basket ball. However, his game is ended when he's struck by yet another powerful mental scan and wonders what the alien force causing it could be. He is then visited by Storm who has come with her concerns over her lack of control over her powers, and her new more savage attitude and it's effects on Kitty. She wonders if she is going insane. Probing her mind, the Professor reveals that there is nothing wrong with her mentally. He points out that he doesn't know what's causing her change in personality and ethically cannot bring himself to alter her mind with his powers as it could do more harm than good. Elsewhere in Salem Center, Kitty Pryde is out at the arcade with her friend Doug Ramsey playing in an arcade. after ranking the top score the game fries and the two are kicked out by the owner, telling them they are not welcome back as they hog the machine for hours and hardly spend any quarters. Going for lunch, Kitty confides in Doug about her feelings about Storm. She explains that with all her changes, the woman she cared for like a sister has become someone who frightens her and she doesn't know what to do. Doug pledges to be her friend as well, and then tells her that he is appointment at the Massachusetts Academy and asks Kitty about her time there. Kitty explains that she hated it there, however secretly recalls that it was run by the White Queen of the Hellfire Club. She wonders if her friend Doug is a target of the X-Men's enemy and wonders what she can do about it. Back at Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Colossus spends time recovering from his injuries by chopping trees on the property. He is trying to come to terms with his feelings over Kitty. When Wolverine comes and forces him to talk about them, Colossus worries about their future given how she almost gave herself to the Morlocks and her new friendship with Doug Ramsey. He admits that he is insecure that Doug is everything Kitty could want and fears that he might lose her. Logan tells him that if he thinks that, he's lost her already. Storm has traveled to the Bronx Botanical Garden to spend some time enjoying the plants in the greenhouse. She comes upon a group of muggers attempting to rob an old couple and confronts them. When they attempt to stab Storm with knives, she unleashes her powers on them, sending them fleeing. When she goes to help the elderly couple, they are frightened by her mutant nature. She is then called back to the X-Mansion where she and the other X-Men are briefed about Doug Ramsey's invitation to the Massachusetts Academy. With the Hellfire Club currently in disarray and the White Queen seemingly in a coma , Charles agrees to let Kitty accompany Doug to find out if he is at risk. During the conversation, Xavier reveals that Doug is really a mutant that has language translation powers which surprises everyone. After the meeting, Kitty is walking through the halls of the mansion when she is swept up a wind into the sky by Storm. Up in the air the two come to terms with their feelings about Storm's recent changes in personality and style. Ororo explains to Kitty that she is going through changes that frighten her and that she needs to go through them to find out who she really is. After some conversation about the changes, Kitty and Storm promise to be there for each other no matter what. A week later, Kitty and Doug are boarding a plane to Massachusetts, and Kitty's mind has already gone to another worry: the aloof behavior of Peter making her wonder if there is anything wrong with him. As she boards the plane with Doug, her worries go change when they are greeted on the plane by the White Queen. When Kitty tries to alert the Professor telepathically, she cannot reach him as at that very moment, the Professor, Colossus, Wolverine and Storm are drawn to Central Park. There a giant construct has appeared in the location and as they all approach it they are teleported away to a far off place.... The fate of the X-Men continues in .... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** * ** * * ** Nico and other unnamed members * Unnamed elderly couple * Unnamed New Yorkers * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* **** ***** ****** ***** ****** ***** ****** *** **** ** *** ** ** Items: * * Vehicles: * Beyonder's alien construct * Massachusetts Academy's private jet | Notes = * The ending of this issue serves as prologue to the first Secret Wars series. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * - See for further referencing }}